GERWALKroid
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) A single-mode GERWALK-type destroid armed with numerous missile launchers. The GERWALKroid AGA-1JF has the heavy armament of a destroid and the mobility of a battroid and was developed as an inexpensive substitute for the Valkyrie without long-distance flight capabilities. Model Type - AGA-1JF Class - Gerwalk Form VTOL Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 500 Arms - 225 Hands - 75 Legs - 275 Feet - 120 Wings - 150 Main Thrusters - 165 Secondary Thrusters - 85 Cockpit - 125 Missile Launchers - 100 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 120kph Leaping - 20m thruster assisted Flying - mach 1 at sea level, mach 3 at 30km+, Mach 10 in space Range - Unlimited in atmopshere, 1000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - 6.2m Length - 9m Width - 8m Weight - 24 tons PS - Robotic 30 Lift - 15 tons, Carry - 7.5 tons Cargo - Minimal Pilot and survival gear Power System - Reaction Engines Weapons Weapon Type - Nose Gun (1) Primary Purpose - Anti-missile/mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 4d6 per blast, 2d4x10+20 per short burst, 4d4x10+10 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - semi automatic or machine gune bursts Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 25km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-10 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 5 per launcher, 10 total Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 15km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-12 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 6 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Grenade Launchers Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1600m Damage - 1d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-32 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 32 total, 7 per arm and 9 per leg Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 Punch - 2d6 Restrained Punch - 5d6sd Kick - 3d6 Body Block/Tackle - 1d6 Systems of Note Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 425km, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF. Range - 425km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 425km and can target 36 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the fighter 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ